


Be My Valentine

by StYukiona



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Military, Military Uniforms, Multi, Smut, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StYukiona/pseuds/StYukiona
Summary: La historia de éstos dos inicia de la forma más accidentada posible. Una pasada del destino, la inseguridad de uno y la indecisión del otro los lleva a tirar hasta tensar el hilo rojo que une sus corazones. Y ahora, en medio de granadas, balas y muerte, es que le dice: "Sé mi San Valentín".
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	1. 2000, febrero

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta historia lo hago con mucho respeto y tras hacer una investigación como soporte, para hacerlo lo más fiel posible a cada una de las escenas. La humanidad siempre pierde algo importante tras cada guerra iniciada.

Be my Valentine

Por St. Yukiona

.

.

.

2000

.

.

.

.

Yuuri leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, no pudo evitar restregarse los ojos y limpiar sus lentes porque su cerebro, desvelado y cansado, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo. Inclusive, dejó el teléfono reposar un rato más sobre su pecho mientras sus ojos trataban de ver el techo fijamente, para después cerrarlos y volver a abrirlos para coger el móvil y leer el supuesto mensaje.

"B my valentine, plz", decía y el remitente era un número que en teoría no tendría que tener registrado, porque nunca lo había solicitado al dueño y por ende éste nunca se lo había dado, pero él, Yuuri, siendo el obsesivo que era lo había conseguido y lo tenía registrado.

Vitya.

Contuvo la respiración un rato y después torció los labios para volver a leerlo, y repitió el proceso un par de veces, releyendo el mensaje mientras que desayunaba, se lavaba los dientes y vestía. El contenido no cambio en ninguno de estos momentos, y mientras más se despejaba su cerebro, menos comprendía qué clase de universo alterno estaba viviendo.

Cuando dieron las 7:15 am y estuvo a punto de irse, escuchó a su madre hablar alegremente con alguien y su voz de pronto le pareció irritante porque su sistema nervioso estaba a punto de colapsar, estaban en vísperas del día del examen de selección y su oportunidad de irse a estudiar al extranjero se vería imposibilitada si no aprobaba el examen CILS que la escuela en Italia le solicitaba aprobar para aceptar su solicitud. Eso, aunado que había estado hasta muy tarde ayudando a su amiga, Yuko, a escoger el mejor chocolate para Nishigori, al que por fin se le iban a declarar; en cualquier momento el hecho de que Yuko se le declarara el tonto de Nishigori probablemente le habría causado algún tipo de conflicto, sin embargo ahora que veía todo en retrospectiva… parecía no importarle, casi como si hubiera dado por sentado que su vida giraría en torno a la producción de dinero para sobrevivir, las relaciones sociales y sentimentales eran un terreno inexplorado que le causaban toda clase de angustia y prefería simplemente dejarlas de lado, comenzando porque había descubierto que era distinto al resto de los chicos de su edad y terminando porque probablemente terminaría siendo víctima de un escarmiento público si llegaba a ventilar su condición, que en otras palabras, no era otra cosa más que "abominable", según había leído en alguna revista de postura conservadora.

Extranjero y bisexual, para variar en Estados Unidos.

Aunque según los aires que corrían. San Francisco, era la mejor ciudad para ser gay. Había una buena corriente filosófica y moral en la ciudad, y el movimiento LGBT ganaba más y más fuerza, Yuuri soñaba con el día en que pudiera sencillamente no ser señalado por su aspecto, su orientación, su origen o su profesión. Él quería ser músico. No tocaba para nada mal la guitarra, y su padre de pronto le dijo que si se quería dedicar a la música pues tendría que estudiar, él saldría sí o sí con un título universitario de la casa. A sus padres no les importaba que le gustara los hombres, mujeres o, incluso, los perros, mientras cumpliera con ese único requisito lo demás era adicional. Yuuri era un buen chico, jamás había dado problema. Así que... qué más daba.

—Buenos días, Yuu —dijo animadamente Yuko mientras que agitaba su mano por encima de su cabeza.

Yuuri sonrió levemente, tratando de ser lo más amable posible, y empezaron a caminar juntos. La chica inició su habitual parloteo mientras caminaba y bailaba una suerte de danza en cada paso que daba buscando apaciguar la feliz ansiedad que sentía. Todos sabían que Nishigori gustaba de Yuko y lo que no se sabía era si Yuko, una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela, también correspondía esos sentimientos. El 14 de febrero se concretaría la ecuación. Al menos en la tradición dentro de sus raíces asiáticas. Ambos asistían a la preparatoria que estaba en el distrito japonés de San Francisco, sin embargo también iban otros extranjeros, sobre todos los rusos que no lograban cupo en la escuela media de su propio distrito que estaba relativamente cercanos. Por esa desdicha, Yuuri tenía el placer de haber conocido a Viktor. El solo verlo le alegraba inmediatamente la mañana. Suspiraba emocionado y cada vez era peor disimularlo. Y ahora, ahora le había pedido ser su Valentine. Era casi el equivalente a recibir chocolates por la persona que te gustaba en Japón.

Él nunca había estado en Japón, pero era lo que a su alrededor, en su barrio veía año con año. Sus vecinos, conocidos y familiares replicaban. El corazón de Yuuri palpitaba con cada paso que daba, era como si sus orejas hubieran sido llenadas de con algodón y sobre sus pies no hubiera suficiente concreto para sostenerlo, en cualquier momento iba caer de bruces y empezaría a convulsionar de felicidad.

—¿Entonces sí crees que esté bien ese último chocolate que te envié? —preguntó y Yuuri alzó la mirada sonriendo.

Yuuri reaccionó y sonrió a su amiga amablemente acomodando sus lentes de pasta.

—Te aseguro que le va a gustar —dijo con firmeza el menor y el edificio blanco con gris de la escuela se divisaba en la cercanía.

—¡Yuko! —gritó alguien y la chica se giró sonriendo.

—Te veo más tarde —indicó la mayor besando la mejilla de Yuuri que, acostumbrado, dejó ir a su amiga viéndola reunirse con otras chicas, quienes apresuradas solicitaron de forma expedita recibir la información sobre cuál y qué chocolate utilizaría para hacer llegar sus sentimientos hacia el hombre objeto de su amor.

Las escuchó hablar hasta que se alejaron y él decidió entrar a la tienda de conveniencia que había cercana a la escuela. Compraría algo para desayunar a hurtadillas dentro de la primera hora que era orientación y usualmente ellos podían decidir qué estudiar. Estudiaría las notas musicales de su examen de admisión para el conservatorio en Italia, pudo haber aspirado en alguna universidad americana pero siendo sinceros, en el país de la libertad había un aire de xenofobia latente, Yuuri no quería que fuera su placa de cemento contra la que su sueño se estampara.

—¿Yuuri? —habló alguien detrás de él mientras sostenía sus elecciones del día: Un sandwich de pavo y otro de triple queso, cualquiera de los dos estaría bien, el aludido saltó mientras se giraba viendo sonrojado hasta el tope a Viktor Nikiforov, Vitya. Tragó saliva en seco y su corazón palpitaba furiosamente.

Viktor era más alto. Más fuerte. Atractivo. Su cabello largo y de ese rubio extra claro, que parecía casi plateado, lo hacía resaltar. Estaba nervioso. ¿Se le iba a confesar en la tienda? ¿Ahí frente a todos? Se fijó y en efecto, más atrás se encontraba Georgi, otro ruso y Chris Giacometti, aunque su nombre sonaba extranjero sus padres eran unos auténticos rednecks de los cuáles él no se sentía para nada orgulloso. En general los chicos siempre eran amables con todos, y por ende, eran populares, pero más Viktor que quedó a dos o tres pasos del menor, su rostro por las mañanas era precioso. Aunque, si Yuuri, acostumbrado a verlo desde lejos, lo veía con más atención, podía percibir algo de incertidumbre y vergüenza. Yuuri apretó los sandwich.

—Me preguntaba —inició Viktor torciendo los labios—, si de pura... pura casualidad anoche... ¿tú recibiste algo?

El corazón le palpitó más fuerte y pronunciado, asintió lentamente. Viktor suspiró.

—Vale pues... lo lamento —dijo Viktor también sonrojado—. Verás... el estúpido de Chris se equivocó de número...

—¿Chris? —sus ojos se fijaron en el rubio que atrás juntaba sus manos en señal de disculpas, y los ojos castaños regresaron a Viktor—. No entiendo...

—No sé cómo decirlo... —Viktor se rascó la mejilla—. Yuri Plisetsky... ¿lo ubicas?

La imagen del mal hablado, malhumorado y mal encarado Yuri "estúpido" Plisetsky vino a su cabeza, le hacía la vida difícil cada vez que, según Yuri, Yuuri le arruinaba el día. ¿De qué forma se lo arruinaba? Pues existiendo. Pasar cerca de Yuri, era motivo suficiente para recibir un empujón y un grito por parte del rubio. Yuuri no lo odiaba pero prefería marcar distancia. Con Viktor no le quedó más que asentir.

—Al parecer le gustas —dijo de pronto Viktor y Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos. Demasiado. Viktor se rascó la nuca.

—Yo quería enviarle el mensaje que te mandé a ti a Mila —inquirió Viktor totalmente apenado—. De verdad, de verdad, lo lamento... El idiota de Chris te invitará a comer hamburguesas —dijo pero Yuuri ya había pasado directo a caja, había dejado ambos sandwich y en su lugar tomó una botella de agua con una barrita. Viktor sintió una puñalada que le rasgo todo, y se giró siguiendo a Yuuri—. Katsu-

—Está bien, Viktor —sonrió el japonés—. No pasa nada... —tomó un chocolate del estante de los chocolates y pagó todo. Se lo empujó al pecho a Viktor y sonrió—. Sé valiente y averíate directo, así no habrá errores... —le aconsejó motivado por su propio desprecio. Pasó de largo a lado de Chris y Georgi que le siguieron con la mirada. Yuuri se puso sus audífonos y la capucha de su sudadera. Suspiró profundamente.

Se sentía devastado.

Peor.

Se sentía morir.

.

.

.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

¡Gracias por leer!

St. Yukiona.

Que los ama de pulmón, páncreas y todo lo demás.


	2. 2000, octubre-noviembre

Be my Valentine

Por St. Yukiona

.

.

.

2000, octubre-noviembre.

.

.

.

.

A Yuuri se le va la olla cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de tocar la guitarra y escribir canciones. Las canciones no son muy buenas pero a su hermana, que es un pelín excéntrica y sincera, dice que son un poco mejores que la mierda comercial que tiene que escuchar de los Negros en el transporte que la llevan a la universidad de la ciudad los domingos en la tarde. Aunque va a la universidad a Oxford, cerca -relativamente- del distrito donde viven, ella prefiere vivir en los dormitorios para no tener que despertarse temprano y hacer todo el largo camino desde Japantown hasta el campus. Por otro lado, el director de la preparatoria en Japantown es amante de que los alumnos hagan cosas y Yuuri es su favorito porque aprendió a tocar el shamizen así como su disciplina para la guitarra, el confía mucho en que el conservatorio de música en Italia lo va a aceptar, hace siete meses mandó la solicitud y pronto darían respuesta. Muchos alumnos de la escuela preparatoria del distrito de Japantown ingresaban cada año a Oxford, sin embargo, Yuuri sería el primero en ingresar en una escuela de estudios superiores de artes en el extranjero, en Italia. El director Morooka solía decirle animadamente lo orgulloso que estaba de él y lo feliz que estaría cuando lo invitará a uno de sus recitales (conciertos, señor, se llaman conciertos) cuando fuera famoso.

Por su parte, el moreno, pese al desastroso 14 de febrero que había tenido ese año, había tenido un buen año escolar. Yuri Plisetsky se había entretenido tanto en armar toda una guerra contra Viktor Nikiforov, que lo había mantenido bastante entretenido y no había tenido chance de meterse con Yuuri, que por su ansiedad ante la carta de aceptación, o noticias, que llegaran de Italia, había subido más de peso. Ninguna novedad. No obstante, Yuuri notaba, con una felicidad amarga, que a partir de aquel incidente de San Valentín, Viktor lo saludaba a menudo, e inclusive, había ocasiones en que se iba a sentar con él durante el almuerzo para parlotear sobre cualquier cosa. Yuuri solo lo escuchaba. Con el corazón roto, le era más fácil asimilar a Viktor como un amigo, un panorama mucho más amable y realista.

—Vamos de compras, Yuuri —dice de pronto Viktor y Yuuri alza la mirada curioso.

—¿De compras? —pregunta Yuuri.

—Sí, escuché que vas a tocar en el día de los Veteranos —comenta Viktor animado y Yuuri sonríe débilmente. Porque ni siquiera él lo recordaba a pesar que el director y su profesor de música se lo habían comentado desde inicio del semestre.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Yuuri parece que aún no lo entiende.

—Pues debes verte guapo —señala Viktor haciendo un puchero mientras robaba de la comida de Yuuri. Esa es otra cosa que de pronto Yuuri a notado de Viktor, suele robarle la comida, su apetito es más grande que su propia belleza, Yuuri suspira derrotado ante el robo de sus papas fritas y se dedica a quitarle el ajonjolí al pan de su hamburguesa.

—No lo sé, no quiero gastar el dinero de la mesada de esta semana porque... bueno estoy ahorrando por si me aceptan en Italia —comenta.

Viktor vuelve a poner esa cara que a Yuuri se le imagina que es de malestar, pero se convence que son figuraciones porque Viktor enseguida cambia la conversación, justo como ahora lo hace robándole ahora de su soda.

—Qué va, entonces déjame comprartela.

—¿Por qué me la vas a comprar? —interroga Yuuri, ahora él es el que ve con extrañeza al ruso.

—Aún me siento mal por lo que pasó el 14 de febrero —Yuuri se tensa y desvía la mirada—. Sé que dices que no es nada pero... seguro te dio asco que un hombre de pronto se te... confesara ¿No?

Yuuri no sabe qué responder, se queda en blanco. Antes lo han hablado y el resultado es el mismo, llevan siete años con la misma conversación a medias. Yuuri le quita la soda de las manos para dejarla sobre la bandeja de su comida que ha quedado a medias, se incorpora y Viktor también, confundido.

—¿Sí acepto... dejaras de mencionar ese asunto? —pregunta tajante Yuuri y no es capaz de ver el rostro lleno de sorpresa y un deje de tristeza de Viktor.

—De acuerdo —responde el albino y Yuuri afirma, pero antes de dar un paso. La mano de Yuri Plisetsky tira con evidencia y sin recato la bandeja de Yuuri hacia su pecho.

—¡Ah! Cerdo estúpido —señala el rubio sonriendo. Yuuri cae de espaldas ante la sorpresa pero Viktor apenas lo logra sostener para que el golpe no sea tan fuerza.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, Plisetsky? —grita el albino y todos en la cafetería se quedan callados paulatinamente.

—¿Ah? El príncipe acaba de hablar y el cerdo acaba de chillar —se ríe y los otros dos que le siguen con él—. ¿No deberías estar husmeando entre las piernas de alguna de primero? —le dice a Viktor que ha ayudado a Yuuri a ponerse de pie—. Al menos olerán mejor que este cerdo... oye cerdo... ¿Cómo vas a cantar en el festival del día de los veteranos? "Oink, oink" —varias personas se ríen de forma evidente porque ha sido un "buen chiste".

Viktor está listo para pegarle un puñetazo para que cierre pero es Yuuri el que aprieta la bandeja de la comida, acumulando toda la fuerza de su grasa y el tamaño de sus gordos brazos para estrellarle la misma en el rostro cuando el rubio giraba el rostro para seguir burlándose.

...

El siguiente mes completo Yuuri la pasa en el aula de detención durante tres horas después de clases. Tres horas que invierte por completo en hacer sus trabajos y terminar sus tareas porque su padre quiere que tenga un plan "B" en caso de que lo de Italia no funcioné, y eso es ir a Oxford, sus calificaciones no son malas, y poseen un buen programa de música, así que la idea no el encanta a Yuuri pero tampoco la odia del todo. El labio roto se le ha curado, así como ha bajado la inflamación en su pómulo, ya puede cerrar su párpado derecho. Viktor está al otro extremo de la sala de detención y hasta detrás Yuri Plisetsky. Obviamente no quedó tiempo para ir a comprar ese cambio de ropa que Viktor había prometido porque tras la llamada por parte del director y que éste le mostrara los vídeos de Yuuri arremetiendo furiosamente contra Yuri Plisetsky, a Katsuki Toshiya le pareció que estaba viendo un fanmade de aquella épica escena de American history X pero de corte escolar, donde Derek asesina a uno de los asaltantes de piel de color oscura, pues Yuuri golpea, o eso intenta, al rubio con fuerza aunque éste parece estar más acostumbrado a las peleas. Dado a que la cinta no tenía audio, pero si hubo testigos que pudieron abogar que Yuuri solo reaccionó a las provocaciones Yuri no hubo sanciones más grande: Yuuri, Yuri y Viktor a detención, los dos primeros al orientador escolar, que tras tres miserables sesiones dijo que solo eran malos entendidos.

Nikolai Plisetsky prometió que hablaría y castigaría de forma ejemplar a Yuri, su nieto. Los Katsuki, personas usualmente calmadas, racionales y abiertas al diálogo aceptaron la resolución de Nikolai y les pareció adecuado el castigo para los tres chicos, aunque nunca acabaron de entender qué hacía Viktor Nikiforov en esa ecuación. Yuuri nunca lo había llevado a casa (como a Nishigori o a Yuko, que eran sus amigos más cercano) ni mucho menos lo habían mencionado. ¿sería acaso la mala influencia que hacía actuar de aquella manera a su hijo? Mari les recomendó a sus padres que no le dieran muchas vueltas al asunto. Pues Mari no era tonta, y a diferencia de sus padres, ella tenía el "olfato" más desarrollado para esos asuntos.

El 11 de noviembre despunta propio como un buen día. Hace frío pero está despejado el cielo. Yuuri está seguro que el Golden Gate será visible. Le encantaría ir hasta el Palacio del arte a tomar algunas fotografías y de ahí ir al mirador del Golden para tomar fotografías del enorme puente rojo, tenía una montón pero aún así cada vez que tomaba una encontraba detalles nuevos porque el sol era diferente cada día. No obstante la emoción no la podía contener en el estómago, ese era el día y se había puesto una ropa bastante casual. No había logrado bajar los quince kilos que tenía de más pero al menos la ropa que usaba no le quedaba tan apretada como pensó que sería en un inicio. Se vio varias veces frente al espejo, una camisa con estampado de los Estados Unidos y un saco junto a un pantalón de mezclilla, se sentía por más soso pero era la combinación que su madre le había indicado se le veía mejor.

—¿De verdad saldrás a tocar con eso? —pregunta Mari que pasaba por la puerta de su hermano. Ese día Oxford le había dado el día libre a los alumnos que no estaban en ninguna actividad cultural y Mari, se había escaqueado de todo, solo participaba en la de lucha grecoromana para cumplir con la tarifa obligatoria de actividad deportiva o cultural de la universidad. Así que ese día podría estar sin problema en su casa, y porqué no, ser una buena hermana y hacer desistir a su hermano de usar esa ropa horrenda—. Sabes... estás pidiendo a gritos que te se rían de ti.

El comentario no le hace gracia a Yuuri aunque es cierto. El chico suspira sentándose en su cama, y después tirarse a ver el techo.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a tocar? ¿Algo propio? —cuestiona sonriendo Mari siendo amable, quizás Yuuri es el único que ha visto ese lado en su hermana y se alegra.

Yuuri mira a su hermana y niega.

—Take me to church

y Ryuuju no dengo.

—Oh... la primera es muy buena... y la segunda... ¿Ghibli? —señala. Yuuri asiente.

—Nos visitaran algunos veteranos y uno de ellos es muy fan de Hayao Miyazaki.

—Ya veo...

Los dos hermanos guardan silencio, la mirada de Mari está puesta en el clóset de su hermano, y después en el gordo abdomen del menor, no dice nada porque no le corresponde meterse con el físico de su hermano, después de la presentación, sin embargo, le sugerirá salir a correr o algo por el estilo. En ese momento es muy tarde para ir a comprar algo, todo está cerrado porque es plena madrugada y falta una hora para que inicie el festival. Ella suspira, no obstante algo se le viene a la mente y sale corriendo a la habitación de sus padres. La cuál abre sin cuidado.

Toshiya es el que medio despierta ante el alboroto.

—¿Mari? —murmura el japonés alzando la cabeza. Hiroko ni siquiera se ha movido, sigue roncando.

—Duerme, no pasa nada —dice la chica mientras revuelve la ropa de su padre. Sale corriendo a su pieza y Yuuri no sabe qué está ocurriendo, se dedica a guardar cuerdas adicionales en el estuche de su guitarra. Pero su hermana entra como un huracán y le obliga a quitarse la ropa, obedece sin intentar oponer resistencia aunque si la camisa de USA le parecía ridícula, la idea de su hermana resulta aún peor. Se resigna a que al final del día Yuri Plisetsky le dará sí o sí una paliza.

...

—Yuuri —susurra alguien detrás de él. Gloriosamente ha logrado eludir a casi todo el alumnado entrando por detrás de la escuela, y por detrás del teatro, pero ha fallado miserablemente con aquellos alumnos que tendrán una presentación antes o después de él, y se gira nerviosamente, porque todos le han mirado desde que se fue a sentar a una esquina de trasbambalinas a afinar su guitarra, pero la voz femenina lo ha asustado.

—Mila —dice mirando hacia arriba, la chica le sonríe. Es preciosa. Pelirroja, piel blanca y los dientes nacarados. Parece una muñeca. Se incorpora por respeto pues lleva una falda tan corta desde su posición en el suelo era capaz de ver el short interior de la chica, ésta inocentemente no lo ha notado, quizás, o quizás no. Yuuri sacude su ropa.

La pelirroja lo ve de arriba a abajo, y sonríe.

—Luces muy bien, Yuuri —comenta ella y Yuuri asiente sonrojado porque es clara y sincera con él, duda que tenga una doble intención, no tendría porqué. La mujer acerca sus manos a la palestina que Yuuri llevaba atada a su cuello y la acomoda, así como acomoda un mechón de cabello que se ha escapado del peinado que Yuuri se ha hecho—. Luces bien —repite antes de agitar su mano y alejarse.

Yuuri le sonríe aún sonrojado y suspira. Sus amigos del club de música se acercan, también lo halagan. La camisa a cuadros, camisa vaquera, azul con blanco, le queda perfectamente, a su papá ya no le quedaba pero la guardaba por si un día adelgazaba. Una palestina azul atada al cuello, el mismo pantalón y las botas vaqueras. No se veía patriota pero al menos no recibiría una golpiza. Discutieron los últimos detalles de la presentación antes de esperar con paciencia. Cuando les llaman al escenario, Yuuri es el último en ir, se siente nervioso pero tranquilo. Sólo le resta guardar la respiración, su teléfono vibra. al revisarlo es un mensaje de Viktor, con el que apenas ha cruzado palabra desde el incidente porque ha habido muchos rumores extraños y, como debe de ser, culpan a Yuuri por el castigo "injusto" de Viktor, pues el albino no era una persona que se metiera en problemas, y éste, durante la "masacre" en la cafetería, había saltado también para pegarle un par de patadas a Yuri antes de que los amigos de éste se involucraran, y por consiguiente, Chris y Georgi que no dejarían que le pegaran a Viktor. Yuuri sonríe al mensaje.

—Viktor:

"Éxito, si todo sale bien, te llevaré a una cita ;)

Pd. Éste si es para ti, Y".

A Yuuri le da gracia, y ahora tiene la libertad de burlarse del incidente. Son amigos, y eso es lo importante. Su desastroso primer amor.

Se posesiona frente al micrófono y los alumnos aplauden, en primera fila se encuentran los veteranos que, con sus uniformes, les sonríen dichosos, alegres y orgullosos, esas personas fueron egresadas de las primeras generaciones de esa preparatoria, y habían participado en WWII, así que Yuuri se siente feliz de poder brindarles un homenaje. Durante la primera interpretación no surge ningún problema, por el contrario, su voz es hermosa, no es un prodigio vocal, pero en la guitarra si que hay talento, los chicos se emocionan, la mayoría son de ascendencia japonesa y, por ende, crecieron viendo películas de Ghibli en japonés, en un intento de sus padres porque sus hijos hablaran su lengua materna aunque hayan nacido americanos. Yuuri toca bien y los chicos con él, igual. Hay buen ambiente entre el público.

Viktor observa en silencio a Yuuri, abrazando la butaca del frente Chris sonríe, le pega suavemente al hombro a Georgi y ambos amigos sonríen. No dicen nada, dejan que Viktor disfrute mientras ellos se encargan de tomar fotos y grabar vídeo. Viktor ha preparado una linda sorpresa para después de la presentación, iba a darsela a Yuuri el día que fueran a comprar la ropa, sin embargo tras todos los acontecimientos sus planes se vieron atrasados pero no cancelado. Contiene la respiración cuando llega el final y aplaude eufórico silbando. Incluso exclama en ruso un vitoreo para después reírse animado. Georgi y Chris se ríen a carcajadas de lo emocionado que está Viktor, y lo evidente que está ocurriendo ahí.

La segunda canción inicia como está planeada, es algo más relajado, para calmar los ánimos pero dejarlos motivados para sus compañeros de coro, el programa total es bastante bueno, hay muchos talentos en la preparatoria y todos son cooperativos, no hay casos graves de bullying, solo el de Yuri Plisetsky hacia Yuuri Katsuki, pero solo es hacia él, y parece ser algo entre los dos, por eso las autoridades no se toman tan enserio la situación, con visita al orientador debería de bastar.

Pero están equivocado.

Yuuri abre la boca pero antes de que su voz suene una voz en los altoparlantes resuena.

—Soy un cerdo, soy un cerdo, un cerdo que huele mal —cantan y Yuuri está confundido, el resto de la banda se mira entre sí dejando de tocar pero la música sigue, es una pista—. Soy un sordo que se la chupa a Viktor Nikiforov porque los dos somos unos jodidos gays —los veteranos, profesores y padres de familia se escandalizan, los alumnos empiezan a reírse por la broma. Porque es gracioso, y Yuuri se ha pasado con la broma. Aplauden a la broma, pero Yuuri traga saliva pues él no es el que está cantando de hecho toca el micrófono temblando.

—Soy gordo, y me gusta que me follen, que me follen bien duro —la música sigue.

Viktor está horrorizado Georgi y Chris también, pero se olvida de eso cuando Yuuri se saca de golpe la guitarra dejándola caer para correr fuera del escenario.

Yuri Plisetsky sonríe comiendo un chocolate felizmente lo más cercano al escenario que puede estar.

—¿Le has filmado todo? —pregunta con voz suave a uno de sus acompañantes que sigue riendo y asiente mientras que apaga la grabación del teléfono.

.

.

.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

¡Gracias por leer!

St. Yukiona.

Que los ama de pulmón, páncreas y todo lo demás.


	3. 2001, septiembre

Be my Valantine.

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

Septiembre 2001

.

.

.

Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Yuuri. Los acontecimientos en el día de los veteranos había quedado en el pasado, y fue nada comparado con el rechazo que recibió por parte de la academia de música. Así de golpe. Como una bala que entraba y salía directa ocasionando el menor de los daños posibles porque no había tocado órganos, es decir, el suceso del día de los veteranos lo había dejado tan dañado a tantos niveles que no se sorprendió, en lo más mínimo el rechazo por la academia, ni siquiera quiso leer sus motivos ni mucho menos, sólo se enfocó en lo que tenía delante, que era acabar la preparatoria. Quizás entraba a estudiar una carrera técnica de dos años para enseguida entrar a trabajar y largarse de ese maldito lugar. O quizás, sólo quizás, en el entretanto conseguía alguna nueva ambición. Ahora a tantos meses de distancia ya le sabe como un recuerdo lejano, casi imperceptible que en ocasiones viene y se estanca, y el 2000 será recordado como un horrible año que preferentemente asumirá como el "mal año" de su vida. Al menos lo que llevaba de 2001 pasaba sin ningún tipo de acontecimiento memorable. Por cuestiones de salud mental, en San Valentín prefirió no ir a la escuela aprovechando que habría un evento de asistencia opcional, y con la excusa de que estaba reprobando matemáticas que se autocastigo, aunque ninguno de sus padres se quejó en lo absoluto.

En definitiva, 2001 fue un año, mucho mejor, en muchos aspectos para Yuuri, sobre todo porque era pasivo. Gris. Sin aroma. Se había alejado de Viktor Nikiforov tanto como pudo los primeros meses del año, y, en algún punto quizás el ruso había entendido la indirecta, al mismo tiempo Yuuri había escapado del radar de Yuri Plisetsky todo ese tiempo, salvo cuando se encontraban en los pasillos para cambiar de clases y Yuuri se metía a cualquier lugar donde hubiera un maestro a sabiendas que Yuri no era tan osado como para ocasionar más problemas, menos ahora que los dos estaban en su último año de estudios.

Año gris. Sin aroma. Sin forma.

Mentira.

—Hola, Yuuri —sonríe Mila y Yuuri le regresa la sonrisa casi de inmediato cuando la siente sentarse a su lado. Es la clase de biología. Ella juega con uno de sus rulos rojos—. ¿Trajiste el bicarbonato para la practica? —pregunta ella y el moreno asiente suavemente sacando su bolsita, pero al sacarla se da cuenta que está vacía, atrae su mochila. Y Mila y él se asoman al interior, ambos ven en el fondo el polvo blanco, y se empiezan a reír sin más.

Desde una esquina Viktor observa en silencio. Takeshi y voltea un poco su mirada para ver a la parejita.

No es que Mila Babicheva de pronto se hubiera levantado un día queriendo ser amiga de Yuuri, de hecho, fue la que más se preocupó por el moreno tras la situación del día de los veteranos, y la que había estado al pendiente de su seguridad en la escuela. Haciéndole cara a Yuri Plisetsky cuando Katsuki no tenía para donde correr.

—Si los ojos enviaran dagas, ya habrías matado al pobre muchacho —dice Giacometti a Viktor cuando se encontraron en los lockers y el albino recogía sus cosas.

—No sé de qué me hablas —responde con indiferencia Viktor. Mila y Yuuri habían sido callados y castigados por el profesor por estarse riendo en clases, pero aún con el castigo siguieron tan cotillas, como cada maldita clase juntos y durante las clases, era como si de pronto Mila hubiera encontrado gusto por el japonés. Que no era malo. Se alegraba por Yuuri porque Viktor había notado lo deprimido que había estado a finales del año pasado pero... había quienes aseguraban que Mila estaba enamorada de Yuuri pues no le encontraban más lógica al comportamiento insistente, íntimo y amigable con el chico de las gafas azules.

—Adiós, Mila, Yuuri —se despide Giacometti.

Mila se gira y su cabello rizo gira mientras que sonríe grande al par.

—Vayan con cuidado, chicos —señala ella sin dejar de caminar, Yuuri también se gira sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa se le borra un poco cuando sus ojos se topan a los de Viktor que le miran directamente, Yuuri casi puede asegurar que es odio, así que vuelve su mirada al frente.

—Es un ángel —susurra Chris—. ¡Tú ve con cuidado, Mila! —dice por lo alto. Y sólo obtiene de respuesta una cantarina de Mila que se ha abrazado a Yuuri mientras ambos salen de la escuela. Mila toma el autobús una calle más arriba de donde se encuentra la casa de Yuuri, así que se ha convertido en rutina que el japonés la acompañe hasta la parada del autobús, donde ambos esperan hasta que Mila se despide desde alguna ventana del bus que avanzan.

Parecieran dos extremos opuestos de una soga. Y es que son tan diferentes en todos los aspectos, que es lo más divertido de su relación. No son novios, pero en más de una ocasión Yuuri se ha quedado dormido en las piernas de la chica mientras esta le atusa el cabello, y ella, reconoce sentirse confortada y protegida a lado de Yuuri.

—¿Viste la mirada que te lanzó Viktor? —pregunta ella con inocencia y Yuuri le mira de reojo.

—Sí, quién sabe...

—Antes se llevaban bien, ¿no?

—Antes, tú lo has dicho —responde Yuuri, se siente cómo con ella, y su ansiedad ya no está disparada al mil por ciento, en la salida de la escuela su ansiedad siempre se dispara porque le da terror pensar que se va a encontrar con Yuri Plisetsky, pero Mila, Mila se ha convertido en su mejor relajante, le sonríe y ella le regresa la sonrisa.

—Mañana es tarde de tacos —ella advierte y Yuuri asiente, la pelirroja se ha percatado de que Yuuri no quiere hablar sobre lo que ocurrió con Viktor, tampoco es que le interese. Pero Yuuri sabe que Mila se sentirá mal si le dice que ella le gustaba a Viktor, y quizás por eso ahora su repentino odio hacia él que pasa más tiempo con ella. No es su culpa, Yuuri había intentado alejar a Mila pero ella insistió hasta que la aceptó y ahora eran amigos muy cercanos. Era una chispa roja en su año sin color, aroma o forma.

—¿Taco Bell o Tacos El Gordo? —pregunta él sacando su móvil para ver que tan atrasado va el autobús.

—Taco Bell —responde ella sonriendo, aunque ya han discutido antes que esos no eran tacos, que eran tostadas fritas con verduras, pero a Mila le gustan y Yuuri ya se rindió en esa pelea.

Se despiden y prometen encontrarse mañana por la tarde después de que el horario de extracurriculares terminen, Yuuri pasará por ella a la escuela pues Mila tiene entrenamiento con las porristas y Yuuri tiene que llegar a casa a hacer nada, solo hundirse en su miseria y estudiar, porque ahora que no funcionó el plan de la música tenía que ver que haría con su vida, de preferencia algo que lo mandará muy lejos de ahí. El autobús llega a tiempo y ha sido otro día tranquilo.

... ... ... ...

Es martes y las celebraciones por la fundación de Nihonmachi serán durante el siguiente mes pero su familia se está preparando porque es una de las familias que más aporta a la comunidad. Ese día no tiene la fortuna de no toparse con Yuri Plisetsky en la entrada de la escuela pero finge demencia revisando su mochila y yéndose con el montón de alumnos que entran en avalancha a la escuela a las 7:45 am, así que el radar del rubio no capta al moreno, hasta que está demasiado lejos como para hacer algún comentario o agredirle físicamente, sin embargo, no puede hacer lo mismo con Viktor Nikiforov que lo espera en su casillero, lo observa en la distancia escondiéndose en la esquina antes de doblar. ¿Por qué lo está esperando? Durante todos esos meses que ha hablado con Mila ha tenido terror de la confrontación directa entre Viktor y él, porque si algo tenía claro desde el año pasado (San Valentín) es que Viktor está interesado en la pelirroja que ahora es una de sus amigas más cercanas e íntimas, no es que Yuko no lo sea, pero Yuko está en la universidad de Rancho Carne, California, a muchas millas de ahí junto con su flamante novio Nishigori Takeshi. Hacen una bonita pareja y Yuuri le ha suplicado a Yuko que no se le ocurra embarazarse pues aún hay muchas cosas que tiene que hacer antes de dar el siguiente gran paso, porque está casi seguro que saldrán embarazados antes de dar el sí frente al altar, está tan seguro como esas largas conversaciones en que Yuko le cuenta detalles bastantes íntimos de su relación con Nishigori y Yuuri solo la escucha, aconsejándola, siempre aconsejándola.

No obstante, Yuko no está ahí, Mila tampoco está, y Viktor está muy serio revisando su móvil. Tiene que ir a su casillero sí o sí porque ahí ha dejado su libro de inglés, la primera hora, y dentro del libro la impresión de su tarea. Puede irse directo al salón y hacer su tarea a mano, pedir prestado su libro a alguien del otro grupo, sin embargo para llegar al salón tendría que pasar por ese pasillo o dar toda la vuelta a la escuela, y si sale tiene que toparse con Yuri Plisetsky. Ahora piensa que Yuri Plisetsky no es tan terrible con Viktor Nikiforov, pero cuando decide emprender carrera ve que en el otro extremo del pasillo el rubio se acerca en compañía de su séquito de seguidores, y de pronto ya está caminando hacia donde está Viktor para esconderse en su locker, y es demasiado tarde para cuando intenta cambiar de dirección porque Viktor lo ha interceptado del brazo.

—¿Tienes un momento? —pregunta Viktor mientras lo está llevando, casi a la fuerza hacia una zona donde haya menos estudiantes.

—Sí, no... espera —no se decide mientras apresura sus pasos, porque dos pasos suyos son uno de Viktor y se alejan rápidamente entre el tráfico de los pasillos aglomerados de la preparatoria a esa hora de la semana. Cierra los ojos cuando es soltado dentro de uno de los laboratorios de química que a esa hora están siendo limpiados pero no hay nadie ahí, y el olor a detergente y limpia-pisos delatan que el conserje ya pasó por ahí y en cualquier momento llegara el profesor a echar llave así que su corazón no bombea tan rápido, pues planea no pensar en que está a solas con Viktor y que si lo va a golpear no podrá golpearlo durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Estás saliendo con Mila?

Yuuri abre mucho los ojos y frunce el ceño, molesto.

—No, no estamos saliendo, y si estuviéramos saliendo... ¿a ti qué te importa? —pregunta serio.

Viktor no es alguien agresivo, pero esa última aseveración lo saca de sus casillas y avanza acelerado hacia Yuuri que retrocede hasta que su cadera da con una de las mesas altas donde suelen hacer las prácticas, se sostiene con sus manos de las orillas empujando hacia atrás su cuerpo porque Viktor le ha cerrado el paso para huir.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan osado, Katsuki? —interroga indignado el ruso.

—No soy osado, Viktor... pero tampoco creo que sea el modo correcto de acercarte a ella... acosando a las personas que se le acercan... no es correcto.

—¿A ella? —interroga y Viktor abre sus ojos como si hubiera tenido de pronto una revelación—. Espera... ¿crees que te estoy preguntando porque...

—Porque quieres salir con ella y crees que yo te la estoy robando, a nadie le gustan los chicos intensos y celosos —advierte el japonés acomodando sus gafas pero sin relajar sus músculos, al contrario, traga saliva porque Viktor apenas y se ha movido un poco pero sigue estando tan cerca de él que sería incapaz de huir, aunque así de cerca como están es capaz de ver las pequeñas y diminutas pecas que tiene cerca del nacimiento de la piel, sus largas pestañas oscuras que no van para nada con su cabello platinado, y el iris de sus ojos que se matiza en diferentes tonos que van desde el azul hasta el verde intenso. Nunca lo ha tenido así de cerca y sus sentimientos más febriles le hacen que le tiemblen las piernas porque hace un año se hubiera desmayado, hace un año antes de San Valentín donde llegara la gran decepción, sin embargo ahora contiene el aliento y lo empuja levemente del pecho porque la campana suena, es la primera llamada—. Debo de ir por mis cosas... —Viktor no se mueve ni un poco y sus ojos por fin se fijan en el rostro de Yuuri que no aparta sus manos del pecho ajeno, aún intenta moverlo—. Nikiforov... en serio... tengo que ir por mi libro... muévete, por favor... —suplica.

—Vuelve en la tarde conmigo a casa —dice de pronto Viktor.

—¿Qué?

—Qué vuelvas esta tarde conmigo a casa, te estoy invitando a comer a mi casa —repite Viktor y Yuuri se siente confundido. ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa? Suspira profundamente el japonés.

—Tengo un compromiso con Mila.

—Pues cancela con Mila.

—No puedo cancelar con Mila.

—Entonces sí están saliendo —señala Viktor y Yuuri pone los ojos en blanco.

—No, no estamos saliendo pero quedé con ella desde ayer.

—Cada martes vas con ella a comer, y hace mucho tiempo no pasas tiempo conmigo —el cuerpo de Viktor se relaja y Yuuri no sabe si sorprenderse por ese repentino cambio de humor o porque sabe el detalle de los martes de comida después del entrenamiento de Babicheva, decide no indagar más.

—En serio quisiera pero... tengo otras que hacer —insiste Yuuri y esta vez usa un poco más de fuerza para librarse del mayor y caminar hacia la salida, pero la mano de Viktor lo detiene. Yuuri vuelve su mirada, y antes de que ocurra cualquier otra cosa, la campana vuelve a sonar, Yuuri aprovecha el lapsus de confusión para huir, directo a su casillero, buscar su libro y huir hacia su primera clase del día. La mañana amaneció muy agitada y Yuuri se siente confundido como el adolescente que es.

Pero claro que no sólo Yuuri tiene un mal día, de hecho, alrededor de unas quince mil personas, y contando, están teniendo un pésimo día, el peor de sus vidas cuando a las ocho cuarenta y cinco de la mañana un avión se estrella contra uno de los edificio más importantes de todo Norteamérica, veinte minutos después un segundo avión, y treinta después ya todos los chicos están siendo evacuados en medio de un caos producido por la desesperación, desconcierto y confusión, apenas llega a casa ve a su madre aún con su chandal deportivo y su padre con su mandil de cocina, ambos ven en la televisión la repetición del Boing 767 estrellándose contra la torre Norte del WTC en New York city, no hay cifras exactas de las personas que han perdido la vida o de víctimas pero las imágenes son aterradoras y dejan en un momentáneo shock a Yuuri, se une a sus padres mientras que las imágenes de gente de blanco consumidas por una nube de escombros y muerte que las atrapa y las escupe en una especie de realidad paralela donde no saben quiénes son o qué está pasando.

Hay gente desplomándose y hablando de como algo se ha estrellado al techo, ha colapsado y necesitan agua. Es una visión apocalíptica como la de sus mangas que colecciona de ciencia ficción. Nadie llora porque nadie comprende que está ocurriendo, ni siquiera ellos a salvo en la sala de su casa a miles de kilómetros de donde es el epicentro de la destrucción y el desmoronamiento de la seguridad nacional. Una fractura, un rasgo profundo y duro de comprender dentro del sueño americano, y se siente lejano, irreal. ¿Qué está pasando?

El infierno que en la televisión se proyecta de humos, cenizas y fuego, parece alcanzarlos de forma progresiva mientras que sus teléfonos suenan, sin parar, primero el de su padre, el de la casa, el suyo que mantenía en su mano porque había llamado a su hermana para avisarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su padre hablaba con el tío de Yuuri, su madre nunca llora pero ha derramado un par de lágrimas apretando el auricular contra su rostro y Yuuri contiene la respiración sin dejar de ver la televisión porque la cámara no deja de grabar hacia la gran columna de humo que se expande hacia el cielo, un sentimiento extraño le embarga el corazón y aprieta más duro sus manos, tiene ganas de llorar sobre todo cuando se muestra la secuencia de sombras que caen desde las parte más altas.

—¿Son escombros? Parecen escombros, están cayendo uno contra otro es peligroso para la gente que está a los pies de las Torre —dice el comentarista que no tiene un guión al cual apegarse y está improvisado haciendo una suerte de comentarista de algún deporte, se muestran las escenas en grande y en un recuadro más pequeño en la misma secuencia se puede observar lo que pasa en estudio donde los dos presentadores del noticiero también parecen ver hacia una pantalla, es decir, siguen la acción, y la estupefacción de ellos se refleja y es empática con la de Yuuri cuando se dan cuenta que no son restos de escombros, que son personas que saltán hacia una muerta instantánea al estrellarse contra el duro concreto, es probable que mueran en el trayecto de la caída por el golpe del bloque de viento o el shock nervioso del vértigo y Yuuri aparta la mirada se ha empezado a poner ansioso el pecho le sube le baja, y piensa en otra cosa—, por dios, por dios —repite el comentarista—, están saltando, ellos están saltando... —repite lo que se ve y acentúa un poco más el dolor de los televidentes que no conocen a esas personas, pero aún así el miedo y la desesperación, la tristeza y el pánico, se apodera de ellos y sienten muy dentro la muerte de todos.

Katsuki Mari se une a la familia un rato después y sigue la cobertura de los hechos aunque el sol ya ha empezado a ocultarse. Su tía que vive a West Street, a quince minutos a pie, cinco en carro y dos en auto de servicio de emergencia del World Trade Center, se había logrado comunicar con Hiroko contándole lo que ha pasado, y habla sobre gente deambulando parece estar desorientada, sin contar que el miedo que se respira es total. Los Katsuki han hecho campaña frente al televisor y parecen hacer relevos, uno va a hacer la comida, otro la sirve, el otro recoge los platos para lavarlos y después todos otra vez los cuatro frente al televisor. Es ese mismo día al rededor de las ocho de la noche, doce horas después de los incidentes, que es cuando la Casa Blanca aparece en televisión, otra vez, han aparecido mucho a lo largo del día, esta vez es el Ministro de defensa quien concluye, primeramente que se declara estado de emergencia, y que además, los incidentes son, en efecto, atentados terroristas.

Y el mundo no vuelve a ser el mismo.

El corazón de Yuuri no vuelve a ser el mismo.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

St. Yukiona.

Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.


	4. 2001, octubre

Be my Valentine.

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

Octubre 2001

.

.

.

Hay una foto que se volvió muy popular, y estuvo en las portadas de muchos diarios, y en las noticias como un fondo de pantalla automático. Siempre me pareció aterrador a la vez que fascinante. Las personas en los medios la titularon "El hombre cae" y todo norteamérica, probablemente en el mundo también, la conocieron, creo que aunque pasen muchos años la imagen seguirá siendo un referente para lo que ocurrió un día de septiembre de este horrible año. El nombre es literal, y es probablemente lo que me causa más miedo. No se muestra una sola gota de sangre, pero sabes perfectamente cómo va acabar todo. No se sabe la identidad de esa persona, quizás nunca lo sepamos, así como no sabremos el nombre de los 245 anónimos que también buscaron un final más rápido y menos agónico. 245 personas que no tuvieron la fortuna o desfortuna de ser captados por una cámara maestra que inmortalizaran sus pensamientos y su más valiente decisión. Por supuesto que hay algunas fotografías, pero menos poéticas y con escenarios más fatalistas. Hay otra imagen de un saltador con el hoyo que el avión ha dejado al estrellarse. Las molduras de acero de la construcción parecen los dientes rotos de un niño que se ha golpeado contra la banqueta tras caer de su bicicleta. Hay llanto y resignación en esos rostros que no se distinguen por la mala calidad de la imagen. El cerebro se me consume. Todos ellos somos nosotros, es América. Cayendo.

—Hay cuerpos cayendo del cielo —dice alguien en la televisión y Yuuri alza la mirada para la intervención de un reportero hacia una de las personas que ha salido de una de las cortinas de humo que se alzó después de la colisión de una de las torres durante el atentado y suspira. Su hermana se ha obsesionado un poco con el tema, y aunque la declaración la han sobre-explotado en otros noticieros, Mari sigue viendo cualquier pedazo de material que salga.

Los atentados del 9/11 han pasado apenas hace un mes atrás y las cosas no han mejorado en lo absoluto. Vuelve a comer y alza la cabeza porque hay un nuevo ruido en la transmisión de la televisión, se sobresalta de forma inmediata porque las detonaciones las relaciona con las películas pero las imágenes que ahora se transmiten en el televisor no son una película. Mari y él dejan de comer viendo como varias decenas de hombres marchan por el desierto de medio oriente portando enormes armas y trajes blindados. En silencio Yuuri los observa y Mari aprieta los labios.

—¡Se lo merecen! ¡Malditos bastardos! —grita el señor Taketori en la casa vecina. El teléfono suena y Mari se incorpora para contestar.

—Hola, tía... —el señor Taketori sigue gritando y se escucha hasta la casa de los Katsuki. Yuuri se apresura a comer porque se le hace tarde para ir a la escuela—. Sí, ahorita te pasó a mi mamá... —dice mientras se asoma a las escaleras—. ¡Madre! ¡Es la tía! —vuelve a pegar su teléfono a su oreja—. Ya viene...

Yuuri se está levantando cuando su mamá por fin aparece, y trata de retomar su rutina, pero las cosas han sido bastante difíciles. En teoría, los atentados terroristas en New York es algo que no debería afectarle a él que vive en San Francisco, pero ha afectado no sólo a Yuuri, sino a toda la población en general, en la psicología y carácter de la ciudad, parece como si una nube oscura se hubiera instalado sobre todo el mundo envolviendo todo con una incertidumbre que no hace más que crecer. Sobre todo ahora que la orden de inicio de guerra se ha dado. Se despidió de su madre con un movimiento de cabeza y caminó hasta la escuela.

Llega a tiempo para ocupar su lugar junto a Mila, y ésta le sonríe. Toda la situación ha dejado como en un limbo general el pensamiento de todas las personas, no solo de los adultos, sino también de los adolescentes en el salón de clases. Los dos únicos estudiantes musulmanes que habían en la escuela tuvieron que ser sacados, terminarían en casa porque habían sufrido de un abrumador acoso por parte de padres y alumnos extremistas. A Yuuri le había dado vergüenza la situación pero nadie quiso intervenir porque era volverse "uno de ellos", un terrorista.

—¿Se llevará acabo la celebración en el barrio japonés? —pregunta Mila a Yuuri.

Y éste reacciona, se había quedado ido viendo el mesa-banco vacío de Alí. Aunque la familia de Ali era en parte musulmana el chico era un tema aparte, negó a lo que le dijo la pelirroja y volvió a ver al frente.

—Habrá una celebración pequeña entre los vecinos, una comida y se venderán algunas cosas, el dinero que se junte será para donar a las familias de los afectados y a las brigadas que todavía siguen trabajando en la zona cero —comenta Yuuri.

—¿Crees que deba de ir? —dice Mila y Yuuri la vuelve a observar.

El moreno niega, un poco abrumado, porque no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie, y aún así se esfuerza por no hacer un comentario desagradable que aleje a Mila, es la única amiga que le queda y el estómago le cruje un poco. La ansiedad ha querido regresar, pero la rechaza con todas su fuerzas.

—Creo que... si quieres ir, podrías invitar a Viktor... —señala hacia atrás donde Nikiforov platica con Giacometti.

Mila sólo suspira un "oh". No vuelven a hablar.

Justo cuando la clase está por acabar tocan a la puerta y todos se alteran, porque justamente así fue cuando anunciaron que las Torres Gemelas habían caído, y es el subdirector, y la tensión se puede palpar, más aún cuando entran cuatro militares uniformados y de cuerpos corpulentos al salón de clases, uno de ellos lleva una caja de archivos en sus manos. Los adolescentes se miran confundidos. ¿Qué más ha ocurrido?

—Chicos, buenas tardes, ellos son el Capitán Ramírez, y viene de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos... viene a dar una información —el simpático señor Shimada, ahora parece bastante serio al hablar, y se aparta sin agregar nada más.

El Capitán Ramírez da un paso al frente, todos se cuadran en sus lugares casi de forma automática. Su presencia impone, absorbe y Yuuri está temblando, asustado. Es increíble.

...

Actualmente Yuuri tiene 17 años, la edad mínima para enlistarse a los cuerpos de Defensa de los Estados Unidos Americanos, específicamente: La Marina de Guerra, o como coloquialmente se les llama, los Marines. Si Mari, la hija mayor del matrimonio Katsuki, hubiera soltado aquella bomba en medio de la celebración que tienen por la fundación del barrio donde viven, en el patio de su casa en la calle Shutter en Japan Town en la maravillosa ciudad de San Francisco, probablemente no fuese tan sorpresivo porque la personalidad de Mari encaja perfectamente con la de alguna protagonista de algún film de guerra, sin contar que la chica se había obsesionado con toda la situación del S-11, pero están hablando de Yuuri. De su Yuuri. El Yuuri que aún se esconde en su cuarto fingiendo leer cuando llegan los compañeros de trabajo de sus padres a comer o cenar a casa, aquel que finge escuchar música para no tener que conversar con nadie cuando van al centro comunitario de estudios orientales donde suele practicar caligrafía oriental los jueves por la tarde y los domingos por la mañana. El mismo Yuuri que hasta el año pasado había estado usando medicamento naturista para lograr conciliar el sueño y del cual podían contar más veces de las que quisieran las noches que pasa en llanto durante el mes.

Son sus padres, es obvio que estén enterado de todo lo ocurre con el menor de sus hijos, a pesar de que trabajan como esclavos para una transnacional con sede en la zona financiera de la ciudad, están al tanto: Calificaciones, actividades y amistades, bueno, en realidad a ambos les gustaría que las dos últimas fueran más, pero no presionan a Yuuri. Ha pasado por tantos cambios que prefieren permitir que vaya a su ritmo. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, (y realmente mucho porque ninguno de sus dos hijos son problemáticos, pese a la actitud y personalidad de Mari que puede llegar a proyectar otra cosa), están perdidos con la cuestión parental.

Toshiya mira a Hiroko, y Hiroko le regresa la mirad a su marido.

—Disculpa, Yuuri… Creo que no te alcancé a escuchar —dice dulcemente Hiroko mientras termina de servir los mochis que preparó para la ocasión. En la pagoda en el centro del distrito lanzarán fuegos artificiales y ellos podrán verlos, no van hasta el centro comercial donde está la pagoda porque está lleno, es un festival que atrae a turistas americanos de la ciudad y de otras partes de USA e incluso del mundo, sobre todo ahora que es un evento de beneficencia para los afectados por el S-11. Japan Town es el distrito compacto de comunidad japonesa más grande y antiguo de todos Estados Unidos, por eso cada festividad o evento que se realiza, siempre hay un flujo considerable de gente.

Los Katsuki prefieren quedarse en casa y disfrutar.

—Quiero entrar a los Marines —Repite Yuuri mientras come su mochi y toma un sorbo de su té. Mira hacia el cielo. Está despejado.

Juró que si Orihime podía verse con su amante esa noche iba a dar ese paso. Le iba a decir a sus padres. No es como si ir o no a la Reserva de las Fuerzas Armadas fuera una opción, la idea le había surgido cuando fueron de visita los militares hasta su salón de clases a repartir panfletos y a solicitar que todo aquel que lo deseara se enlistara, los habían ido a reclutar de forma indirecta, no podían obligarlos por la primera enmienda de los Estados Unidos, sin embargo... a Yuuri le pareció de pronto una buena idea, una ambición grande pero una meta que perseguir. No era el mejor en la clase de educación física pero estaba seguro que no lo iban a rechazar, sobre todo ahora que están en guerra. No se había animado a comentarlo antes con sus padres porque no había querido lidiar con la pasividad nerviosa de ambos, que miran fijamente al menor de sus hijos y Yuuri se repite lo mismo: Tranquilo, tranquilo.

—Yuuri… es que no eres americano, no te van a aceptar, te van a rechazar los documentos.

El menor niega.

—Ya lo investigué —dice mientras que toma la carpeta que tiene a su lado, y ahora Hiroko, la madre del menor, entiende porque su hijo a llevado consigo ese folder desde antes, no quiso preguntar porque Yuuri era algo hermético con sus labores y quizás era una importante tarea o algo por el estilo. Suspira la mujer mientras toma los papeles que su hijo ha escrito—. Llegamos cuando tenía seis años, han pasado once años… el DACA me protege pero también hay un apartado que habla precisamente sobre prestar servicio militar.

—¿Sólo quieres prestar servicio militar? —pregunta Hiroko confundida.

—El señor Anderson tiene a su hijo en una prestigiosa escuela militar —dice enseguida Toshiya—. Podemos costearla si es lo que quieres el último año de la preparatoria antes de la universidad.

Yuuri niega.

—Me exprese mal… —ahora es él el que se pone nervioso—. Quiero hacer carrera militar… de verdad quiero hacerlo y sólo necesito su firma.

Mari observa todo en silencio mientras mastica el dulce, come otro aprovechando que todos están distraídos, no tiene nada que opinar así que se mantiene al margen, aunque con ver a su hermano sabe que no está dudando, que fue una decisión que le tomó mucho tiempo decidir, quizás noches de insomnio contemplando sus opciones. Su hermano no es un niñito hormonal que simplemente se lanza a sus pasiones o a lo que sus hormonas lo dicen, confía en él, vuelve su mirada hacia el cielo porque ha escuchado el característico ruido de la pólvora estallar y romper el cielo en preciosos colores que les ilumina el rostro. Yuuri cierra los ojos ante las detonaciones pero los abre acomodándose los lentes de pasta azul. Sus padres leen los documentos, los panfletos y la ficha de pre-inscripción ya llena.

…

El festival pasa en Nihonmachi*, la noche se vuelve larga y el silencio en la casa de los Katsuki aguardan la duda. Yuuri ha lanzado su jugada y le resta mirar el techo pensativo. Concentrado. Hay un objetivo, un pequeño punto en el cielo blanco de su habitación, el pequeño puntito fue una salpicadura de cuando estaban pintando las paredes de azul, sabe perfectamente donde se encuentra porque ha pasado horas observándolo. Cierra los ojos y sabe que sus padres discuten en ese momento en la habitación que está arriba de la suya. Es un momento crucial. No sabe que decisión van a tomar. No quiere ir a la universidad, después de todo había sido rechazado en el conservatorio y ya es tarde para meter las solicitudes a las otras universidades. Era cierto que sus padres podían pagar universidades privadas, pero ir a una escuela particular solo le harían reafirmar que es un inútil incapaz de conseguir algo por sí mismo. Se abraza a su almohada después de un rato y piensa en el día en que los militares habían ido a su escuela.

—¿Y qué se necesita? —había preguntado Yuri Plisetsky con su voz firme, Yuuri había tenido la misma duda pero en ese instante se abstuvo de expresarla en voz alta por temor a las burlas de sus compañeros, y agradeció no haberla hecho pues notó la sonrisa autosuficiente, casi déspota del militar.

—¿Sabes leer?

—Sí... —respondió Yuri al militar, frunciendo el ceño, ofendido.

—Entonces léelo en el panfleto que te acabamos de dar... si hay alguna duda, o no alcanzas a comprender, querido niño, tenemos la versión más simple —sentenció el Capitán Ramírez, nadie se atrevió a sonreír si quiera, aunque más de uno disfruto que humillaran al que siempre humillaba a los demás.

Yuuri suspira profundamente y borra aquella escena de su cabeza, si hubiera sido él y no el otro Yuri, quizás hubiera salido llorando del salón. ¿De verdad iba a poder con ese tipo de actitudes? La milicia no era como en las películas, no ganaría músculos en una secuencia ensayada con un increíble soundtrack. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Muerde sus labios ansioso volviendo a ver el techo. Si sus padres rechazan la iniciativa, su plan, su nuevo objetivo, entonces sólo deberá esperar hasta los veintiún años para enlistarse sin necesidad de que sus padres deban de firmar una carta responsiva. Pero el siguiente año termina la preparatoria y tendrá que ingresar a la universidad y entonces el DACA le impedirá ingresar con los Marines. No quiere sólo recibir el entrenamiento militar porque sí, ni es una forma de sofocar el calor que le causa el rechazo constante por la diferencia que denota entre sus compañeros, tampoco es una forma de expresar rabia, mucho menos quiere demostrar nada a nadie, sólo necesita salir de ahí. Salir de esa burbuja que lo mantiene inerte y que puede tocar pero no romperla. Lo ha tratado antes, lo ha intentado antes, pero siempre falla. Es como una barrera invisible entre él y el mundo. Su cabeza se maneja en códigos y sombras que se vuelven complejos y densos cada vez que hay una situación de riesgo.

Al menos toda la situación le ha ayudado a despejar un poco su mente, alejarla del recuerdo del hombre que cae. Pero nuevos escenarios se plantean alrededor de él y entorno a sus movimientos de silencio. Ha visto documentales, entrevistas, películas recopilatorios de films grabados durante conflictos bélicos y durante entrenamientos militares, sabe a lo que se va a enfrentar, tanto es así que ha empezado a hacer ejercicio condicionando sus músculos en la soledad de su habitación escuchando a Ella Fitzgerald, es aburrido, para muchos quizás lo sea pero la voz de la afroaméricana le tranquiliza y le ayudaba, al principio, a evitar vomitar cuando se esforzaba duplicando las abdominales o las flexiones. Su madre le heredó una condición donde si no tiene cuidado sube de peso con facilidad, al grado que una chuleta de cerdo le puede subir diez kilos con solo olerla. Sus padres se preocuparon en un principio pensando que estaba enfermo pero el médico dijo que sólo era cuestión de metabolismo que iba cambiando lentamente, adaptándose. Oculta la verdad debajo de la ropa.

Cierra los ojos, los abre, y ya amaneció. No ha descansado nada. Tiene los hombros tensos, la cabeza le duele y el cuerpo está pesado. Suspira porque debe de vestirse para ir a la escuela. Sus padres seguramente ya se fueron a trabajar. No obstante cuando llega al desayunador de la modesta casa ve a su mamá y a su papá sentados con sus respectivas tazas de café, el folder que les entregó la noche anterior ahí está frente a él en la mesa. Reposando con tranquilidad.

—Buenos días —dice Yuuri mientras va a la cocina por una manzana que se irá comiendo durante el camino a la escuela.

Mari trabaja en el centro comercial del distrito así que ella ya se fue, usualmente se van juntos hasta la parada del autobús pero supone que sus padres le han pedido que se retirara para poder hablar con su hermano sin incomodarla.

—Yuuri —llama Toshiya con ese pacífico tono de voz. El menor regresa sus pasos y mira a sus padres, aprieta el asa de su mochila que lleva colgada a sus espaldas. Sus ojos se fijan en su padre cuando entra a la sala, y después se fijan en su madre.

En ese momento lo supo.

…

Nihonmachi: Nombre que se le da al distrito japonés de San Francisco.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

St. Yukiona.

Quien los ama de corazón, pulmón y páncreas.


End file.
